Kevin's Houndoom
Kevin's Houndoom is the fifth Pokemon currently owned by Kevin. Personality When first shown, he was revealed to be sensitive when underestimated. He is shown to have his bite far worse than his bark as he goes on the offense. He is fairly calm, noting if an enemy is serious or not and can be a resilient fighter when pit against mighty foes. Unlike the other members on Kevin's team, he is much more mild and battles much less viciously than the rest, though that still doesn't mean he isn't able to take action and fight. As he traveled with Kevin and partook in battles, he became slightly more cocky, while keeping his calm demeanor. His attitude didn't falter, and he began to bond with Kevin, getting a slight cocky demeanor from his trainer. Overview He was first introduced as a Houndour in "A Fighting Chance". He battled against Kevin's Axew and manage to show his clever battle style. Even though he took a Dual Chop, Houndour was still strong enough to burst out of the poke ball and continue battling. He was able to weaken the damage from Axew's Slash and survive, resulting in getting captured. In "Reflection & Resolution", he fought against a wild Staravia and the two seemed neck-and-neck. They each scored damage, but Houndour got the advantage with a Smog, poisoning Staravia and he was able to finish it off, resulting in a win and evolved right after into Houndoom. In "This Means War", he was the third Pokemon Kevin used against Eddy's Frogadier. Despite dealing damage with Bite, he was defeated by a Water Pulse to the mouth. In "Frozen in Combat", Houndoom was called out by Kevin to battle against a wild Weepinbell in Route 14. Houndoom went in for a Fire Fang, but Weepinbell dodged and used Acid, dealing damage. Surprised, Houndoom didn't underestimate Weepinbell again, and vanished and struck with Feint Attack. Houndoom then slowly approached Weepinbell, opening his mouth to use Fire Fang. Weepinbell panicked and Houndoom was stopped by Knock Off. After recovering from the blow, Kevin announced that he'll catch it, and then had Houndoom use Smog, dealing damage. Weepinbell then fired Acid, but Houndoom dodged and he fired Smog again, weakening hos opponent to the point where he admitted defeat and Kevin caught Weepinbell. In "Fire and Ice", it was mentioned that Houndoom fought against a wild Quagsire on Route 14, but ended up being defeated due to Type disadvantage. In "From Then to Now", Houndoom was seen eating with the other Pokemon on Route 16. He then felt some sort of reaction and saw Kevin walk off, to which both Trainer and Pokemon traced the origin of the odd feeling behind a large boulder, where they both found the Houndoominite, and Kevin immediately equipped it to Houndoom. Wanting to test it out, they head out and found a skater, to which a battle began. The skater sent out Manectric and Kevin used Houndoom. The two then tried Mega Evolution and Houndoom Mega Evolved into Mega Houndoom, immediately gaining the advantage. Mega Houndoom then used Fire Fang, dealing a lot of damage in one hit. Manectric tried using Thunder Fang, and Mega Houndoom easily dodged with his new Speed and finished the battle with Feint Attack. After winning, Mega Houndoom reverted back to Houndoom and happily went back to the other Pokemon. In "A Clean Score Settled", Houndoom was the last Pokemon Kevin used to battle against Olympia's Meowstic. Meowstic was shooting relentless Shadow Ball attacks, and soon enough Houndoom was hit, resulting in taking lots of damage. With little options, Kevin Mega Evolved Houndoom, and they attacked with their new Flamethrower move, which easily went through a Sadow Ball and dealt a lot of damage. He then wrapped the battleup with Feint Attack, a super effefctive move that defeated Meowstic and won Kevin his badge. In "Lost", it was revealed that Houndoom was sent to the PC while Kevin was taking a break in Couriway Town. In "Trash Picking", Houndoom was revealed to have been added back to Kevin's party. In "Once and for All", Houndoom was deposited into the PC, but was later brought back into Kevin's party for after he defeated Eddy and went to challenge the Pokemon League. In "Efforts & Heart", Houndoom was called out as Kevin's second Pokemon against Diantha and her Hawlucha. However in the end, Houndoom was eventually defeated at some point. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Houndoom and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Foul Play * Crunch * Flamethrower * Fire Fang Trivia * Houndoom is the only Pokemon on Kevin's team that is fairly mild and doesn't rely solemnly on power. * Houndoom is Kevin's first mega-evolved Pokemon that he currently has. Category:Kevin's Pokemon Category:Dark Types Category:Fire Type Category:Male Pokemon Category:Dark Type Category:Mega Pokemon